


Red Light/Green Light

by bellygunnr



Series: Red Light/Green Light [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: A reploid dies and it's not X, Blood, Injury, Maverick!X, Robot Injury, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: They say the last thing you'll hear is a scream as X comes for you. Except, it's not your scream...





	Red Light/Green Light

_**“They say the last thing you’ll hear is the scream of a banshee… when X comes for you.”**_  
  
Metal crunched and snapped under the force of X’s punch, the armor crumpling like paper in the face of his wrath. Hot oil oozed from the massive puncture, fuel lines snapping and curling on themselves as they were separated. Glowing energy began to flow freely, gushing with each push of their fuel pump. Their steel skeleton groaned as X pulled back, bloodied fingers clutching a thick, cage-like contraption. Heavy cables protruded from the heavy cage and led back into the chest of the damaged Maverick.  
  
X threw both the cage and the Maverick down with a grunt. He grinned down at the gutted chassis, at the red eyes that glittered with terror. Green energy, bright and lively, bubbled at the corners of their mouth. Oil seeped into the ground around them, shining blackly.  
  
“Reploids really are like humans, huh?” X bent over the crumpled bot. He ran his thumb along the edge of their lip, smearing the green fluid along their cheek.  
“How terrible. Can you still hear?” He watched the Maverick for any sign of response, smiling when they quivered  _just so_ , despite remaining silent.  
“I’m glad. We Mavericks are so resilient.”  
  
The maw of X’s buster suddenly flickered to life. Pale light focused in the center and grew huge, excess energy beginning to gather around the heavy barrel. X’s entire being grew dull in the wake of the terrible charge. An excited, cruel gleam reflected in his green eyes.  
  
 _A low whine had began to build, gradually building in volume until it was nothing short of a scream. It was a shaking and curdling production of noise that could be heard all around. And it was this trademark sound- this horrible screaming of the X-Buster- that put fear in the heart of Hunters and Mavericks alike…_  
  
With an agonizing deliberateness, X straddled the Maverick’s waist. He squeezed their torso between his knees, leaning over them to heft up their core chamber with his free hand.  
  
Metal clinked against metal as X pressed the maw of his screaming Buster to the chamber.  
  
“Good-bye!”  
  
 **THUuum-unk!  
**  
The chamber burst apart. Shreds of singed and molten metal took to the air, taking with them the Maverick’s life force. X turned his head against the blast, letting his helmet take the brunt of the damage. His hand curled around the remainder of the core.  
  
For a moment, X’s eyes gleamed a terrible crimson.


End file.
